I Can't Make You Love Me
by Violetcookies31
Summary: "Naruto, sometimes things don't go as planned. I was really hoping you would move on, but now I realize I can't make make you love me."


**Author's Note:** I've been listening to this song for the past few days and I totally love it. This kind of got me thinking of my crush. I'm still considering making this into a real short story (not a FanFiction).

 **Original Song:** watch?v=nW9Cu6GYqxo

 **Cover:** watch?v=X5Klid6Aa5w

 **Disclaimer:** Neither the song nor Naruto belong to me.

* * *

"Hey, I was thinking," I said. "Why don't we go out to eat later?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

I smiled, "Alright, see you at seven?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay, see you later."

When he began to walk away I sighed and headed to the hospital.

* * *

"You know, now that we both have some free time. Do you think we should go somewhere? Maybe to Sunagakure? We could visit Gaara."

"I don't know," Naruto said. "He's always so busy."

"Come on," I said. "You know he always makes time for you. Besides, we could just go and relax for a bit."

Naruto took a bite from his food before answering, "What about the apartment?"

"What about it?" I looked at him, "We can have someone look after it while we're gone."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to Gaara."

"Yay!" I said. "How long do you think we'll have before we get called back?"

"Who knows?"

When he had finished eating he stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tired."

I began to stand up as well, "Okay, we can go home if you want."

"No," he said. "It's fine. I just need some rest."

"Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you later then."

I waited for him to smile and give me a goodbye kiss, but he just gave me a small nod and walked out.

* * *

"Mmm," I said, while I placed my head on his chest. "Now, that's what I like waking up to."

"Hey, isn't it almost time for you to go back to the hospital?"

I looked over at the clock and sighed, "Yeah."

"Want me to walk you there ?"

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'll just call Sakura and tell her I'll be there a little bit late."

"Okay."

"So, did you talk to Gaara?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He said he could take some time off."

I sat up in bed, "See, I knew it. When do we leave?"

* * *

"Hey, did you bring my perfume?"

"Yeah."

I looked at him, "Can you pass it to me?"

"Sure."

When I looked down he was handing me a pink bottle and I sighed, "This isn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never worn this in my life."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I guessed I picked up the wrong bottle."

"It's fine."

He tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away, "I promised Temari I would hang out with her today."

He didn't say another word as I continued to get ready. I went out with Temari, but when I got back I was still upset so I tried avoiding talking to Naruto.

When he saw me in the kitchen he went up to me.

"Did you want to something to eat?"

I shook my head, "I already ate when I was with Temari, but thanks anyway."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I was going down to eat something."

"Okay, see you when you get back."

When he was gone I set down my cup and sighed.

* * *

"I didn't think you would still be awake."

I looked at the clock, "Yeah, I was kind of waiting for you."

"Did something happen?" I pointed at the perfume bottle and he frowned, "Are you still mad about that?"

"I'm not mad," I said. "But I do have to tell you something."

"What's going on?"

I sighed, "I think we should break up."

"What?" he said. "Is this about the perfume? I said I was sorry."

"Naruto, it's not that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"This," I said, signaling between us. "This is not going anywhere."

"But we left Konoha-"

"No," I cut him of. "You're not understanding."

"Understanding what?"

"This is not working. I thought that if I gave you enough time then you would be able to move on. But I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve this."

"No, I don't. Neither us of do."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "You have nothing to apologize for. In either case it's me who's sorry." He gave me a questioning look and I sighed, "I knew you were still in love with her and I still agreed to date you."

We stood in silence and then finally he started to talk, "What's going to happen now?"

"I asked Lady Tsunade for extra time off, so we won't have to face the awkwardness for a while."

"You don't have to leave because of me."

"I know," I said. "But I need some time to think about my future. As for us, nothing will change. We can still be friends and we can still go on dinner dates like always."

We laughed and then he nodded, "Okay. So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." I grabbed my backpack, which was laying on the chair next to me. "I'm gonna go spend the night with Temari."

"What? No, it's fine. I can go get another room."

"It's fine. Besides, Kankuro is going to Kumogakure, I asked if I could tag along and he said yes." I started to walk to the door when he stopped me.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I told you already, it's not your fault. You still love Sakura, and I get it."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Naruto, sometimes things don't go as planned. I was really hoping you would move on, but now I realize I can't make make you love me."

He smiled softly and said, "Be careful."


End file.
